gp2fandomcom-20200213-history
2007 GP2 Season
2007 Bahrain Feature Race | lastround = 2007 Valencia Sprint Race | makers = Dallara-Renault | tyres = Michelin | drivechamp = Timo Glock | natchamp = GER | champwins = 5 | champpoles = 3 | champlaps = 4 | champpoints = 88 | drive2 = Lucas di Grassi | driver2nat = BRA | drive2wins = 1 | drive2poles = 0 | drive2laps = 0 | drive2points = 77 | drive3 = Giorgio Pantano | driver3nat = ITA | drive3wins = 2 | drive3poles = 1 | drive3laps = 1 | drive3points = 59 | teamchamp = iSport International | teamchampnat = GBR | teamchampwins = 6 | teamchamppoles = 4 | teamchamplaps = 5 | teamchamppoints = 118 | team2 = ART Grand Prix | team2nat = FRA | team2wins = 1 | team2poles = 0 | team2laps = 3 | team2points = 87 | team3 = Campos Racing | team3nat = ESP | team3wins = 3 | team3poles = 1 | team3laps = 1 | team3points = 80 | previous = 2006 | next = 2008}} The 2007 GP2 Season, otherwise known as the 2007 FIA GP2 Series, was the third edition of the FIA GP2 Series, staged between the 14 April and 30 September 2007. The season would see Timo Glock and Lucas di Grassi duel for the title across a 21 race campaign. Lewis Hamilton was the reigning GP2 Series Champion from 2006, but was unable to defend his crown due to GP2's rules. ART Grand Prix, meanwhile, would start 2007 as the reigning, and undefeated, Teams Champions, fielding di Grassi and Michael Ammermüller. The season started with Luca Filippi claiming victory in the opening race in Bahrain, before Nicolas Lapierre secured the honours in the corresponding Sprint. The following seven races saw seven further different winners, before Glock became the first repeat winner of the season by claiming victory in the 2007 Nürburgring Feature Race. Javier Villa was the first driver to register a third victory, prior to di Grassi clocking his first (and ultimately only) win of the season in Istanbul. Glock subsequently picked up a fourth win of the season in the Monza Sprint to become the favourite heading towards the end of the season. Ultimately the Championship battle would come down to the final round in Valencia, with di Grassi and Glock the only contenders. Glock subsequently won the title in the Feature race in Valencia, rounding out the season with his fifth win of the campaign in the Sprint race the following day. 2007 proved to be one of the most competitive in GP2's history, with no fewer than twelve different winners in the 21 races. In contrast the Teams Championship would be won at a canter by iSport International, beating two time Champions ART Grand Prix by 29 points. Background Calendar The full calendar for the 2007 FIA GP2 Series Championship is shown below: Regulations Technical Sporting Season Report Entrants The full 2007 FIA GP2 Series entry list is outlined below: Standings 2007 GP2 Series Championship for Drivers The full Championship standings from the 2007 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Drivers is outlined below: 2007 GP2 Series Championship for Teams The full Championship standings from the 2007 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Teams is outlined below: References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Seasons